


A well kept secret

by Yvette_Kaitou_1412



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Mako Mermaids
Genre: AU, Angel can sing, Angel is a merman, F/F, F/M, Gen, H2O crossover, Human AU, M/M, mermaid, powers, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvette_Kaitou_1412/pseuds/Yvette_Kaitou_1412
Summary: Angel has a secret no one knows, all of his roomates and possible friends have ntoiced that during their vacations together he seems in tune with this place. Under normal circumstanes they would ignore it but it seems something is going on with him, Alastor is curious and soon enough they all might need to open their eyes. Ang Angel might not be able to keep hi secret anymore.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lewis McCartney/Cleo Sertori, Zac Blakely/Evie McLaren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	A well kept secret

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired for my crossover/ AU da y for radiodust week, I'm sorry but I've been having some family troubles that had made me impossible to post anything. And I'll be soon entering my next semester. I hope to write more about this because this story is going to be at east four chapters long if I ave anything to say about it! I hope you like it!

It was a beautiful morning on the coast, the sunlight making the water sparkle, the sound of the waves and birds made it all look quite ethereal. The sand was just perfect to be able to enjoy it while barefoot and take your time appreciating the view.

It was early in the morning, barely any people around to enjoy the beauty it provided. One, in particular, seemed quite content with staring in the distance instead of being part of that moment.

Watching the waves a young mand smiled. He was enjoying the soft breeze play with his blond hair, taking a deep breath a smile appeared on his face as the smell of the salty water filled his senses, the feeling of the morning sun kissing his lightly tanned skin making him feel warm and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore letting him drift away in his thoughts.

It was the perfect time of the day to go swimming and Angel knew it. His smile was wider now that he had made up his mind.

Getting up he scanned the beach, not many people were left, mainly a few that were swimming or surfing. He waved to some of them as he walked to a spot surrounded by rocks, a place far away from the people and where he could hide and dry himself off without anyone seeing him.

As soon as he left his belonging in a safe place, he ran and dived straight into the water.

The young man smiled as he felt something changing, it didn’t matter how many times he did this it was always amazing to ee himself change before his own eyes. His clothes had disappeared, his hair was a bit longer and had soft pink streaks on it, he then looked down and admired his tail. It shimmered on his pink and white scales.

Smiling he turned around and used his tail to swim, in the direction of the open ocean. If he was lucky he might be in time to avoid any fishermen or scuba divers and be able to enjoy some time around the reefs that surrounded Mako Island.

He smiled remembering spending Saturday mornings with his sister around the reef, how they both enjoyed moving around the corals, play hide and seek, swim with the dolphins. Every single moment of those times together engraved on his mind, especially his sister’s smile. Both of them so free, not caring about what was going to happen next, just about living each day to it’s fullest extent.

Before he knew it he was on the reefs, the fishes swimming around him as he just lazily swam around doing some spins. As he swam around he found a few beautiful seashells, one especially caught his eye. It was a deep red color, the favorite color of his crush, Alastor. He could give it to him and say he found it on the shore. Grabbing it he examined it, it was beautiful and it looked amazing when the light hit it. His smile grew wider as he thought of giving it to his crush.

Swimming to the surface he looked around and sighed, it had been a while since he had time to swim but he needed to go back before his friends got worried, he woke earlier than everyone just to have this few moments to himself. After all, they were here on vacation and it was his turn to make breakfast.

Taking a deep breath he dived before taking in again the sight of the reef. He wished he could stay more but he had things to do.

Returning to the shore he found the spot where he hid his belongings before going for a swim. As soon as he was able to lay on a rock he used his powers to dry himself. His tail and his hair returned to normal. His clothes appeared again and it looked as if he had never dived into the ocean nor had been swimming on the reefs with the fishes. The only thing different was the seashell on his hand.

Looking around he smiled before putting on his sandals and walking to the street. Memories flooding his mind. He chuckled as he remembered how they had ended with this predicament. One day you were a kid, playing with your sister, and the next day you both had tails. The shock of that had been something they laughed about nowadays, however when it all came to them the fear of being discovered made their relationship as brother and sister even closer than before. Covering each other and sharing experiences, soon a pod discovered them and both of them became even closer.

“I miss ya sis” he whispered as he turned and stared at the ocean once more before returning to his path.

As he walked through the streets he hummed one of the songs of the pod he had been in before. He knew he had to be careful with his songs and his voice, he had the gift of the song, something quite unusual for mermen along with his tail, but it only made him feel more special.

As he arrived at the house they were renting he smiled, he had been quite lucky to discover that it had quite a beautiful collection of books and comfy spaces to read. He was quite excited since he had obtained a new book and a few more materials to try and do some recipes, mermaid dishes were quite tasty and sometimes easy to do. He especially wanted to repeat a recipe of ice cream he had once tasted while he traveled.

A wide smile was on his face as he entered the house and kept humming a song, thinking about making pancakes for all of his roommates. It would be a good idea to put some coffee and try to make some fruit salad, along with fresh orange juice. He walked into the kitchen and started gathering the ingredients he would need as he put some music on his phone to listen while he cooked.

As he finished putting the final touches to the salad he heard someone coming down the stairs. Immediately he started to set the table, pouring some coffee on a cup he gave it to an almost awake roommate who was already sitting on a chair. Her blonde hair still a bit damp from her bath, she was quite awake but still a bit sleepy.

“Good morning Angel,” the girl with blonde hair and soft blue eyes said as she took the cup of coffee “Thanks”

Charlie covered a yawn with her hand before taking the milk and mixing it with her coffee and adding one spoon of sugar. Angel just smiled before putting a plate of pancakes in front of her and setting the rest of the table. He was about to put the orange juice when he noticed it didn’t have the time to get cold. Discretely looking around and hiding behind the door of the fridge he used his powers to cool it before walking to the table and setting it in the middle. Charlie kept munching on her pancakes as he went back to the stove and made more pancakes for the rest of the group.

As he kept cooking pancakes more people came down, first, it was Niffty her pink hair and brown eyes giving a contrast against her pale skin but she appeared with a smile on her face and a quite chipper attitude as she greeted Angel and Charlie before taking a glass and filling it with orange juice as she chatted with Charlie. The next one was Charlie’s girlfriend Vaggie, her long brown hair and tanned skin making her contrast with the other two girls, her brown eyes scanning the table before taking the cup of coffee Angel was offering her and sitting beside the now awake Charlie.

As Angel kept on cooking and listening to their chatting he smiled, it had been a while since he had been this comfortable around so many people, soon enough he could hear Husk coming down and greeting everyone for breakfast. Turning he could see the man sitting down to examine the dishes on the table as Angel placed a cup of coffee in front of him, he grunted a thank you before drinking it. Angel placed the rest of the pancakes on a tray as he sat down and drank some orange juice with a straw. Almost everyone was there, and soon enough they all fell into a comfortable conversation.

“Good morning everyone!” a new voice called out and Angel swore everyone could hear his heartbeat.

Alastor had just walked in, a smile on his face, his brown eyes sparkling on the light. His clothes fit him perfectly and Angel couldn’t help but gulp when he saw the shirt he was wearing, the red contrasting against his lightly tanned skin. Angel took a deep breath before returning the greeting, his voice a bit softer than usual.

As Alastor sat down on the table Angel quickly served him a cup of coffee before handing it to him along with a plate of pancakes.

“Thank you, dear!” Alastor said as he took the cup and the plate of pancakes.

Angel smiled and sat down munching on his pancakes slowly, watching Alastor eat discretely. He patted the seashell he found before looking at Alastor. If only he could give it to him now. Taking a breath he clutched it in his hand getting ready to give it to Alastor.

“We should go to the beach!” Charlie said before Angel could do anything “I saw someone advertising some scuba diving lessons! We could all go to the reefs!”

Niffty excitedly agreed with Charlie telling them about the reefs and the marine life, Vaggie was asking for the prices and if they could cover them, Husk just perks up before agreeing and Alastor comments about how a wonderful experience it could be.

“Angel do you want to come?” Charlie asks excitedly “It’s gonna be awesome!”

Angel panicked before taking a breath, they all seemed so excited about this outing and he hated to let Charlie down. Everyone was looking at him, Niffty looked so excited in is direction, Husk tried to hide it but he was as excited as the rest. Even Alastor was looking at him, all of them were so excited for him to be part of this. Taking a deep breath Agel turned his gaze to his lap, this was something he couldn’t let the others know, maybe never but he would try.

“I would love to Charlie,” Angel said “but I’m not into that”

Even if that was a big fat lie, he had to look out for his secret. Maybe one day he would be able to tell someone who he trusted. Glancing at Alastor he shrunk in his seat. His smile had gone down and he looked concerned at Angel.

“I’m sorry” was all he could muster avoiding Charlie’s gaze

Charlie looked down as Vaggie sent a glare to Angel. Snapping his fingers an idea came to his mind, maybe he couldn’t take them swimming but he totally could take them to one of his favorite places without getting wet.

“What about the Aquarium?” he asked “I know there’s an amazing marine park here! You’ll love it, they have an underwater tunnel and dolphin show.”

Everyone looked at Angel before Charlie excitedly jumped to his side to hug him. Talking about how they all could go and explore the city a bit before going there. Angel smiled as Charlie kept talking about how much they could explore and how much they could learn. Before Vaggie interrupted by turning to Angel.

“And how do you know about it?” Vaggie asked “maybe you’re just making it all up”

“I once lived here” Angel looked away “I still write to some friends here once in a while. One of them works there, he is quite taken into preserving the ocean life surrounding Mako Island. I think his wife is the one in charge of the tours around some reefs and scuba diving”

Alastor looked at Angel, it was quite a surprise to hear of his life. They had discovered little from the boy the few months they’ve known him, even now they kept discovering phases of him.

“Why did you leave?” Niffty asked “You like it here, and it seems you have a lot of friends”

Angel hesitated before taking a deep breath and looking at Niffty.

“I just didn’t feel like I fit in,” Angel said truthfully “I had to leave, they supported me and I’ve been in contact with them ever since”

All of them stared at Angel, he looked so sad. Ever since they had met him Angel seemed like an extroverted but sweet man, a bit loudmouthed, clumsy and annoying but overall a good friend. SO they all changed to the topic of the marine park, Angel was grateful they could take a hint

* * *

Arriving at the Marine park everyone noticed how Angel perked up and smiled a lot, even if he was evading a lot of the many activities involving water, they all had fun. Alastor had found it fascinating for Angel to know so much about creatures in the sea, he spoke with such confidence and love that Alastor became entranced. Whenever he had a question Angel was more than happy to answer them as far as his knowledge went. Neither of them noticed as the group left them alone at the underwater tunnel.

Alastor could only stare as Angel looked around smiling, it looked so different from any other Angel had shown them. He looked truly happy and at ease, his eyes sparkling with so much joy and wonder that Alastor began questioning himself if Angel was whom he had known for months or just a very well crafted façade.

After they finally reached the group Charlie had told them that the last stop was the dolphin show, telling them that they had another hour before that so that they could go and eat something or walk around the park. All of them just smiled and decided to go and grab a bite together. Angel seemed so happy that Alastor could only stare.

He looked so, relaxed and at peace. Almost as if this was his element. He had never felt so entranced by someone before. Before he could notice the show had ended and he had barely paid any attention to the dolphins, instead his gaze on Angel and his beautiful smile.

As the show came to an end and they left the park they all returned home, however, he noticed Angel seemed excited about something. But it almost seemed as if he wasn’t, he noticed now that small spark on Angel’s eyes, he would love to know what was making him so excited.

Arriving at the house they all decided to call it a day before going to the beach tomorrow.

As all of them left to their respective rooms Alastor took a glance at Angel. What he saw made his heart jump.

Angel was staring at a window, the soft glow of the moonlight kissing his skin. He looked ethereal and beautiful. Almost like a statue, made out of marble. Alastor had the impulse of taking a photo of him or to preserve that image of him in a painting. Shaking his head he headed for his room before noticing Angel’s change of demeanor while he almost skipped to his room.

What was he hiding and what were these feelings he had started to develop towards Angel.

“Interesting,” he said before closing his door and getting ready to go to bed “this will be quite entertaining.”

In another room a boy with blonde hair laid excitedly on his bed, his smile wide and just waiting for the right moment to leave the house. He was staring at the full moon, relinquishing on the force it gave him. How had he missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING IT!! and I love it when people leave kudos or comments! THANK YOU!!!


End file.
